Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by MazdaKitsune
Summary: Gaara's thoughts on being alone...untill a certain green eyed girl comes to mind...will she be able to take away his lonliness? Oneshot


**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

**Konoha Ninja Sasuke's Lover**

_I walk this lonely road_

_The only that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

Alone…I'm all alone in this world. Why? Because I'm a monster, taking away the life from the woman called 'mother'. From that second of life and death, I lived alone, as a monster.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I can never get to sleep at night. Because… when I wake up… all I can see around me… is death. When I go to sleep… the monster in me awakens… killing… destroying… and I can't do anything to stop it. That is why, I walk the streets of Hidden Sand each night… alone…

_I walk alone and I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk a…_

So many sleepless nights. I can't even remember when I had my first good sleep. My body is exhausted, my mind worn out, as I walk alone. A shadow moving in the dark, brooding, waiting for the sun to rise.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing's that beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

Throughout these sleepless nights, I brood on my life. I never had any friends since I was born. No one loved me. I only had myself. I only lived for myself. I felt that I was the only one living in this whole wide world with my shadow walking beside me and my heart the only thing beating inside of me. Some nights, I let myself be seen, wishing that someone would find me or notice me. No one ever did. Until the day I am found, I will walk alone.

_Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah_

_Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah_

My existence in this world will never will not end. I will not allow myself to die and vanish into the void. I will go on living, ensuring that I stay alive in this world.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

I really feel as if I'm going mad. In me, there lives not one, but two souls. Me, and the soul of the sand demon. Night after night, I hear it growl, snarl, howl, begging to be released. I won't do it. I don't want to become Shukaku, the sand monster that almost killed everyone.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and every thing's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_I know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

People see me as a walking body. If you look at me, you'll think so too. But I'm still alive. I'm a living breathing human. Check my vital signs. You'll hear my heart beating. You'll know I'm still alive.

_I walk alone and I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk a…_

But there was one Leaf who didn't see me as a monster, a living dead. Right from the start, her doe green eyes saw through my pale skin, my aqua eyes ringed with black, my cold personality. She saw me as one who never had any friends, a lonely person, desperate for love.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

I remember the time we walked past each other and her arm brushed mine. It was accidental, but in that second of contact, I felt free from all my problems. I felt as if I was actually loved for once in my life. I felt that I had been found.

_Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah_

_Ah ah, ah ah,_

_I walk alone and I walk a…_

She works in Konohagakure as a medic nin. Many times when I return to Hidden Leaf for a visit, I see her around, healing the pre-ninjas after their training. She doesn't look up or even turn to greet me, but she acknowledges my presence silently. And she does it with the crudest of hints; a slight wave of her hand, a small glance in my direction.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

When I am with her, I truly feel alive. The way she smiles just makes me want to smile

as well. Sometimes, I purposely hurt myself so she can heal me. I know she knows what I do and disapproves of it, but I don't care. I want to experience the feeling of being free again and again. After she finishes, she always brushes my hair away from my forehead. Then, she whispers, "That's not how a Kazekage should behave."

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

Now I can sleep in peace at night without worrying. Because I know, the monster in me will never wake again, as long as she is always there beside me. She will always be there with me, to love me, to make me feel wanted, to save me. I finally am found, no more will I walk alone.

"Gaara."

I turn. There she is, watching me from the porch of our home. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" She comes to my side and sees the kunai sticking out of my arm. I smirk at the usual look of annoyance and amusement on her face. "What?" I ask innocently.

"That's not how a Kazekage should behave."

"I know."

­­­­­­­­­


End file.
